Dog's Night
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: [10x7 FANFICTION]Tsubaki bingung dengan perlakuan Gino padanya. Dia sudah berusaha untuk berpikir, berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Tetapi... perintah Gino untuk pergi ke kamarnya membuat Tsubaki takut. /IMPLICIT BL/ R&R?


**WARNING:** Pendek, dan dibuat tanpa feel. Jadi maaf saja kalau gagal total. Oh ya—hampir lupa. Ini mengandung BL tersirat.

**NOTE:** _As usual… Don't like, don't read._

* * *

**Dog's Night**

By: DeBeilschmidt

Giant Killing © Tsunamoto Masaya & Tsujitomo  
_No profit will come from this fanfiction. Woof._

* * *

Tatkala pelatih Matsuhara meniupkan peluit, Tsubaki berhenti berlari dengan keringat bercucuran di sekujur badannya. Dia… lelah. Semua pelatihan musim panas ini membuat kakinya terasa begitu lelah. Mengejar-ngejar bola dengan melawan strategi lawan yang diberikan oleh pelatih Tatsumi; ini semua bagaikan pion yang dipermainkan di atas papan catur.

Tsubaki memegang dadanya, terasa panas dan begitu kosong di sana. Dia bisa merasakan betapa kencangnya jantung di dalam sana berpacu. Bersuara _degdegdeg_ yang berulang kencang seperti ritme sebuah lagu R&B. Sepasang mata hitam itu menatap ke sekeliling. Rupanya, kondisi yang lain juga sama saja dengannya. Seharusnya Tsubaki mengerti—yang namanya Takeshi Tatsumi, pelatih mereka, tak pernah membiarkan lawannya menang mudah. Tak peduli apakah itu lawan atau anggota tim sendiri.

Tenaga Tsubaki kali ini benar-benar habis.

Pada saat itulah dia merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya. Pelan, namun ada cengkeraman yang mengundang di sana. "Bakki…." Tsubaki berbalik melihat sang pembicara. Tak perlu menebak-nebak, karena dari semua anggota East Tokyo United, hanya satu orang yang akan memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Eh? Ya? Ada apa…."

_...Pangeran?_

Ya—yang memanggilnya sebagai 'Bakki' di East Tokyo United hanya ada satu orang, dan Ginolah orangnya. Pemuda sombong dengan operan hebat, yang selalu memperlakukannya bak anjing bodoh. Bukannya Tsubaki keberatan, hanya saja…

"Bakki," panggil Gino pelan, "Nanti malam datanglah ke kamarku, oke?"

Sebuah tanda tanya muncul dalam kepalanya. Pangeran? Memanggilnya ke kamar? Apalagi dengan nada memerintah seperti itu… Tsubaki mendadak merasa takut. Jangan-jangan dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah saat pertandingan tadi, misalnya dia kurang memuaskan Gino dengan permainannya. Itu bisa jadi, karena dia benar-benar dikepung oleh pemain dari klub sepakbola Universitas Ekonomi Minato. Dia menelan ludah. "N-Nanti m-m-malam? Me-Memangnya ada apa?"

Namun jawaban yang diberikan Gino hanyalah berupa sebuah tatapan tajam. Tidak dingin, tetapi menyiratkan kemarahan. Tsubaki makin takut. Cengkeraman Gino di pundaknya makin kencang, dan pemuda itu berbisik. "Sudah, datang saja ke kamarku seperti anjing yang baik, _Bakki._"

Setelah itu Gino pergi dari lapangan tanpa basa-basi. Meninggalkan Tsubaki yang kebingungan di lapangan, dengan para pemain lain menatap kepergian Gino dengan penuh tanya. Setelah pemuda sombong dengan keturunan Italia itu pergi, mereka semua ganti menatap Tsubaki. Suasana lapangan masih hening selama beberapa menit, sebelum Natsuki dengan percaya diri bertanya pada Tsubaki. "…Dia marah padamu, ya?"

Seutas pertanyaan tersebut membuat Tsubaki gundah. Apalagi, mendengarnya dari seorang Natsuki yang begitu simpel dan blak-blakan. Sudah pasti, kini ketakutan Tsubaki berada di titik puncaknya.

_Glek._ Sekali lagi ia menelan ludah. Mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering, terutama memikirkan bahwa Pangeran tengah memusuhinya. "Mu-Mungkin…," jawab Tsubaki.

* * *

Malam tiba. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah malam yang cerah, di mana pada _training camp_ kali ini, Tsubaki bisa melihat jajaran gugus bintang musim panas dari jendela kamarnya. Terang dan banyak.

Sebanyak rasa khawatir yang memenuhi dadanya.

Dia masih belum pergi ke kamar Gino. Belum, walau waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dia amat sangat ragu, pun hatinya sama sekali tidak siap bila harus dihadapkan dengan sosok Gino yang marah. Tsubaki sudah pernah melihat pemuda Italia itu _ngambek_. Tapi, ya, cukup itu saja. Imajinasinya tidak setinggi itu hingga bisa membayangkan sosok Gino yang marah besar padanya. Apalagi, tadi yang Gino perlihatkan bukanlah sekdar kemarahan biasa yang terjadi kalau dia tidak puas dengan operan. Semarah-marahnya Gino, jarang sekali pemuda itu melakukan kontak fisik dengan seseorang yang menjadi sasaran angkara murkanya.

Tsubaki makin khawatir.

_Rookie_ bernomor punggung dua puluh ini sibuk mencoba memejamkan matanya sejak tadi. Tidak berhasil. Karena saat ia memejamkan mata, yang terbayang dalam kepalanya adalah sosok Gino yang marah, dengan ekspresi yang kosong. Imajinasinya amat sangat kurang; wajah Gino yang bergaung dalam kepalanya adalah seorang pemuda berbaju East Tokyo United yang memarahinya tanpa sekalipun menatap mata Tsubaki. Ini gila—kalau dia terus-menerus memikirkan semua ini, bisa jadi ia akan menghabiskan hari tanpa tidur. Padahal, tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa latihan besok akan lebih ringan daripada yang terjadi hari ini.

Pikiran-pikiran liar terus berlarian di kepalanya. Perlahan hanyalah sebuah hal sepele, namun bercabang hingga sang pemilik menyerah untuk tidur. Semua usaha sia-sia seperti menghitung domba nampaknya takkan efektif. Dalam benaknya, domba-domba itu berubah wajah menjadi seorang Gino yang marah.

"Tok. Tok." Ada suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Namun Tsubaki tak bergeming. Sehingga sekali lagi terdengar suara _Tok! Tok!_ Pelan di sana. Nyalinya kecil, sehingga Tsubaki tak berani bertanya siapa di sana. Sehingga suara ketukan terus terdengar dan kemarahan Gino yang tadi menghantui pikirannya pun menjadi terkesampingkan. Mendadak dia menjadi seorang paranoid—berpikir bahwa yang ada di luar sana adalah… hantu.

…Tsubaki takut hantu. Bayangan mengenai makhluk astral mendatangi kamarnya, menyerangnya, dan (barangkali) mengambil nyawanya membuat pemuda itu takut. Takut. Takut. Takut. Pokoknya takut.

Perlahan dia memejamkan mata. Dalam hati diucapkannya permohonan agar dia selamat. Karena saat ia tak acuh pada suara ketukan di pintu, Tsubaki menyadari bahwa 'hantu' ini bersikeras untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang **memang **tak dikunci. _Jangan makan aku, jangan makan aku, jangan makan aku…._ Begitulah isi permohonan Tsubaki yang dilanda ketakutan. Ia memejamkan mata begitu erat dan hanya fokus pada dirinya sendiri sampai pada saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"_Bakki…"_

"HUWAAAAA!"

Dan Tsubaki berteriak keras. Suasana menjadi canggung. Karena… setelah ia menenangkan diri, barulah Tsubaki tersadar bahwa yang memanggilnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gino. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, hampir tak percaya dengan pemandangan ini.

"…Pangeran?" tanyanya pelan.

Gino hanya mendesah melihat kebingungan Tsubaki. "Haaah, Bakki. Jeritanmu jelek sekali," ujarnya dengan ekspresi kesalnya yang biasa.

"Ma-Maaf…" Tsubaki menundukkan kepala. Lagi, rasa takutnya pada Gino kembali muncul ke permukaan. Dia tak berani melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang terpampang pada wajah sang pemuda Yoshida sekarang ini. Bisa dirasakannya; sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, hanya bisa pasrah menanti pada kemarahan macam apa yang akan Gino tujukan padanya.

Didengarnya bahwa Gino mendengus pelan. Tsubaki merasa bahwa ini—memang—adalah sesuatu yang paranoid. Namun, entah konyol atau tidak, ia merasa sangat tegang. Sebab, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Gino saat marah. Barangkali memukul—mungkin—atau bisa saja marah panjang lebar bak seorang ibu-ibu cerewet memarahi anaknya. Sejenak, ia senang memikirkan kemungkinan Gino marah layaknya ibu-ibu, namun kembali; saat merasakan keheningan yang mencekam milik Gino, dia menghentikan imajinasi tersebut dan kembali merasakan takut.

Takut. Apa yang akan Gino lakukan?

Ia menyangka bahwa Gino akan marah. Ia menyangka Gino akan menyiksanya. Namun, Tsubaki tak menyangka bahwa Gino akan mencengkeram pundaknya. Persis seperti tadi siang.

Tsubaki tertegun dengan perlakuan Gino. Karena yang dilakukan oleh sang pemuda blasteran Italia tersebut jauh di luar dugaannya. Apalagi, kali ini cengkeraman tersebut tak mengeluarkan hawa mencekam seperti tadi siang.

"Bakki, kenapa kau tidak datang ke kamarku?" gerutu Gino. Cengkeraman yang Gino berikan hanya bertahan beberapa detik, karena setelah itu Gino menyentil dahi Tsubaki. "Aku butuh teman tidur, _baka Bakki._"

"…Apa?" Tsubaki hanya bisa mengatakan satu kata itu, karena dia masih bingung akan apa yang harus ia katakan di situasi seperti ini. Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Gino benar-benar tak disangka olehnya. "Kau… Kau ingin aku menemanimu tidur?"

Gino lagi-lagi mendengus. "Tentu saja. Kau ini idiot atau apa, sampai-sampai tak mengerti perkataanku? Bakki yang malang…. Ayo, cepat ambil bantal dan gulingmu. Aku tidak mau harus berbagi denganmu."

Alih-alih menaati perintah Gino, yang dilakukan Tsubaki hanyalah membatu. Persis seperti orang asing yang tak mengerti Bahasa Jepang. Dia masih harus mencerna semua kata-kata di dalamnya, sebelum akhirnya bergerak. "Tapi…," Tsubaki mengguman, "Bukankah kau menolak untuk tidur dengan laki-laki, Pangeran?"

Entah ini perasaan Tsubaki semata atau apa. Namun, ia merasa bahwa gerakan Gino terhenti, dan ada keheningan janggal yang aneh dalam gerakannya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Gino sedang kesal, namun hembusan napas yang terdengar seolah mencoba membiarkan pemiliknya untuk tenang. Dengan sepasang iris mata yang berwarna sama, Gino menatap Tsubaki—seolah-olah dengan tatapan itu, ia menyindir sang pemuda 20 tahun sebagai orang bodoh.

"Haaa~ Kau ini memang bodoh, ya, Bakki," cibir Gino, "Aku memang tidak mau tidur dengan laki-laki. Tapi, kau bukan laki-laki. Kau ini anjing setiaku."

"...Eh?"

"Jadi, cepat beresi barangmu dan temani aku tidur. Mengerti?"

…_Sesungguhnya tidak_, jawab Tsubaki dalam hati. Ada perasaan terhina dalam dadanya saat mendengar Gino mengatakan hal itu. Namun di sisi lain, dia juga… bahagia? Ah, entahlah. Yang jelas, saat matahari bersinar, dia mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan Gino tersenyum di sampingnya, menyapa dirinya dengan suara bas yang penuh percaya diri—seperti biasa.

"Bakki, buatkan aku sarapan. Aku mau _croissant_ dengan teh Darjeeling."

_Well…._

**-end-**

* * *

**Afterwords: **Nah, sekian fanfiksi Giant Killing dengan _pair_ 10x7 di fandom ini. Maaf sangat tidak jelas, dan agak OOC—mungkin? Habisnya saya _mager_ sangat. orz Aduh… miris kalau melihat betapa sepinya fandom ini. _Nggak_ tau apa, ya, kalau Giant Killing itu penuh dengan hints bertebaran di mana-mana? D: #bah #itumahdimatamuaja Mungkin setelah ini saya akan menggalakkan fanfiksi 15x20 alias AkaSera :3

_Aaaanyway_, terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya tunggu _reviewnya!_ #plak

**042213—rdb**


End file.
